


Our Downfall

by NickyJ568



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dream SMP War, First Aid, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, Realistic Minecraft, Violence, Whump, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickyJ568/pseuds/NickyJ568
Summary: It was a quiet night in Manberg; everyone was sleeping as if to prepare for the festival being held tomorrow. On top of a hill in the far distance stood two kids about to make a decision that would change everything.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Our Downfall

It was a quiet night it Manberg; everyone was sleeping as if to prepare for the festival being held tomorrow. On top of a hill in the far distance stood two kids separated by the cruelness of ones leader, “Tubbo, what if we ran away and started a new life.” the taller one said, his eyes heavy with tiredness of not only staying awake but also of fighting to keep his hideout a secret day in and day out. 

“Schlatt would find us, he always does.” the other replied trying to catch the fireflies around them. 

“We need to do something though, Wilbur’s gone mad. I’m scared that he’ll do something... irreversible this time.”

“Wilbur wouldn’t do anything too harsh Tommy, we’re still his friends no matter what Schlatt does.”

“I don’t think he knows that Tubbo. I saw Dream giving him TNT and not just a little amount, it was a bunch of boxes a little shorter than you filled to the brim with the stuff. He’s gone off the rails and I don’t think there’s anything we can do...”

The shorter boy stayed quiet choosing to focus more on the fireflies than the topic at hand. With a deep sigh, he dropped his hands to his side and looked up towards the starry night sky, “Okay then, let’s leave.”

“You’re being serious right, like you aren’t going to change your mind?”

“Tommy, as long as we’re together, I’m sure we’ll make it.”

It was a quiet night in Manberg; everyone was sleeping as if to prepare for the festival being held tomorrow. On top of a hill in the far distance stood two kids about to make a decision that would change everything.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is actually going to be my first fan fiction that i’ve ever written so i’m sorry if some parts of the story get a little meh. with that being said this is the prologue so you can expect a lot more to happen and a lot more characters from here on out ;)


End file.
